


Undercover

by raegasm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegasm/pseuds/raegasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw those new set photos released today and couldn't help myself. So here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Natasha takes the lead, walking casually through the crowd in a way that is so subtly sincere, she seemed more at home than any of the actual patrons. Steve can’t help but admire her training. Her easy half smile as she turns her head is so simple, so natural, that not even he can see the deliberate pattern of her surveying. No one would guess that she had just sprinted five blocks, dodged several rounds of bullets, and jumped out of a 2nd story window.

Hell, Steve wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t of just experienced it for himself, if he hadn’t of been experiencing it for the last month on this goosechase of a mission that had lead them through some of the dustiest corners Russia had to offer. And though he didn’t like the idea of possibly leading their attempted captors to this shopping mall full of civilians, he had to admit it was a welcome change. Was Russia always this cold?

He didn’t have time to contemplate it as he mimicked her demeanor, steadying his shoulders and pushing his phony glasses up his face.  
She stepped smoothly onto and escalator and just as Steve stepped behind her, she turned around to face him. “Good?” She asked, clearly speaking to him but looking very intently past his shoulder.

He nodded. “You?” Natasha nodded back and before Steve could take a breath, the smile vanished from her face. A single turn in the cogs behind her eyes and her hand had slipped behind his neck.

“I’m going to kiss you.” She whispered as she lifted herself on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Steve hesitated, hands lifting into the air in surprise. “Trust me.” She whispered onto his unmoving mouth and tightened her grip on him. His brain jumped back to life and his spread palms came to rest on her hips, his lips opening against hers.

They continued until they could no longer hear the heavy footsteps of the two men running past them.

Steve pulled away quickly, his eyes blinking open. Lord, when had he closed his eyes? Natasha looked up at him, eyes betraying her serious expression as she onced over her clearly flustered comrade. “Good?” She asked again, grabbing him by the hand and leading him safely off the escalator.

In response he turned a vibrant shade of pink. “Good… uh,” He stumbled. “ Good work… soldier.” 

She quirked up an eyebrow and allowed herself a laugh as they continued through the crowd. “Thanks, Cap.” And then, just to be cruel. “Some pretty decent work yourself.”

The sound he made then was very unbecoming of a supersolder.


End file.
